


Внуки приехали

by PriestSat



Series: 2017 || Mini G-PG-13 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, русреал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat
Summary: бабушка и дедушка очень хотели увидеть внуков





	Внуки приехали

Квартира сверкала чистотой, хотя и до этого дня отличалась идеальным порядком. Из кухни разносились чудесные запахи свежеиспеченных пирожков с вишней и яблоками. В холодильнике остывало жаркое, Анна Ивановна дожаривала картофель, нарезанный тонкими брусочками. Ее муж, Алексей Андреевич, нервно курил на балконе, выглядывая машину невестки Ольги.

Тридцатидевятилетняя Ольга шесть лет назад поддалась на уговоры свекра и свекрови и родила им внука. Вернее, она планировала одного ребенка, но получилась двойня. Миша и Саша были знакомы с бабушкой и дедушкой только по скайпу. Ольга работала заведующей в больнице небольшого городка и не особо горела желанием часто ездить в соседнюю область. 

Раньше Анна Ивановна мечтала, чтобы сын с женой переехали поближе к ней. Алексей Андреевич заманивал их перспективой большого дома на берегу реки: «Отремонтируем дом в деревне, красота такая». Олег молча выслушал родителей и ничего не ответил. Ольга высказалась, как отрезала.

— Я не для того столько лет в медуниверситете вкалывала, чтобы все бросить и в доме сидеть.

— Так можно и тут работать в больнице, — несмело ответила Анна Ивановна, поглядывая на мужа. Тот недовольно нахмурился: не привык, чтобы женщины верховодили. Ольга, на его взгляд, сделала из Олега подкаблучника.

— Тут я буду просто врачом, а там я — заведующая, — так же резко сказала Ольга. На этом все закончилось, больше родители Олега тему переезда не поднимали.

— Хорошо, хоть детей родила, — мрачно произнес Алексей Андреевич после того, как сын и невестка уехали. — А так бы не сказал, что женщина. Ведет себя, как мужик.

* * *

Во двор плавно въехал черный «Ланос», притормозил у подъезда. Ольга не стала выходить из машины, Олег вынес три сумки с вещами. Выскочили Миша и Саша и пошли, взявшись за руки. «Ангелы», — подумал Алексей Андреевич.

— Здравствуй. — Олег пожал руку отцу. — Миша и Саша, это ваш дедушка Алексей. 

— Дед Алеша, — уточнил Алексей Андреевич. — Забыл? Мы же по скайпу виделись. Не посидишь?

— Нет, папа, нам нужно ехать. — Олег снова пожал ему руку. — Мама! Мы уехали! 

Анна Ивановна выглянула из кухни и послала сыну воздушный поцелуй.

— Ну, привет! — воскликнул Алексей Андреевич. — Как дела?

Внуки, светловолосые, худощавые, с серыми глазами, были поровну похожи на носатую Ольгу и щуплого Олега. 

— Привет, — чинно ответили внуки. — Где можно руки помыть?

— А вот тут, — засуетился дед. — Вот ванная комната. Вот ваши полотенца.

— У нас свои есть, — сказала Саша. — Сейчас достану.

Она расстегнула одну из сумок и выгребла все, что там лежало. 

— Мое синее, а Миша вытирается красным, — объяснила Саша, вручая полотенца удивленному деду. 

Вымыв руки, близнецы дружно потопали на запах еды. Анна Ивановна по очереди их обняла.

— Бабушка Аня уже приготовила вам много вкусностей, — радостно улыбаясь, сказала она. — Что будете кушать? Есть жаркое, картошечка жареная и пирожки.

— Кола есть? — Миша деловито заглянул в холодильник. 

— Кола вредная для здоровья, — сообщил дед, усаживаясь за стол. — Бабушка компот из слив сварила.

Саша схватила стакан и протянула бабушке.

— Хочу пить, — подумала немного и добавила: — Пожалуйста.

От жаркого близнецы отказались, съели немного картофеля и по пирожку. Зато выпили почти по целому литру компота.

— Надо посуду помыть, — заявила Саша и вручила брату свою тарелку. Миша не стал возражать. Вскоре Анна Ивановна услышала глухой звук разбитой тарелки. Миша виновато смотрел на осколки, залитые пеной от моющего средства.

— Брось, — жизнерадостно сказала бабушка. — Я уберу. Помой ручки и иди гулять.

Близнецы ушли из кухни.

— Посуда бьется к удаче, — вдруг сказал дед, хотя всегда жутко раздражался от бьющейся посуды.

— Да, — протянула бабушка.

* * *

Близнецы долго переключали телевизионные каналы и комментировали все, что видели. Они отпускали такие шуточки, что дед несколько раз краснел, как юная девушка. Он подумал, сделать им замечание или нет, и решил, что все выскажет Ольге лично. «Распустила детей, а им в этом году в школу, — размышлял дед. — Опозорятся там».

Потом близнецы выпотрошили оставшиеся две сумки, чтобы добраться к планшетам.

— Интернет есть? — Миша включил свой планшет.

— Нет, — растерянно ответил дед, ощутив себя самым отсталым человеком в мире. — Мы, это... у соседей с вами разговаривали.

— Я поймала халявный вай-фай! — крикнула Саша. — Иди сюда, на балконе будем сидеть.

Они сидели там до ужина, односложно отвечая на вопросы деда и бабушки. Анна Ивановна принесла им пирожки и компот. Внуки усеяли крошками пол балкона и разлили липкую, сладкую жидкость, оставив на половичке мокрые пятна. «Хорошо, что половик бордового цвета, не будет заметно», — уговаривала себя Анна Ивановна, убирая на балконе.

Поужинав, внуки по очереди долго плескались в ванне. Бабушка постелила в гостиной на диване.

— Не хочу с ним спать, — категорически сказала Саша. — Я сплю одна.

— Это всего неделя. — Дед добавил в голос немного строгости. — Поспите вдвоем, ничего такого в этом не вижу.

— Он пукает. — Саша зажала нос пальцами.

— А ты икаешь! — парировал Миша. Слово за слово, близнецы подрались, смахнув в процессе вазу со стола. 

— Хватит! — заорал дед, потеряв терпение. — Перестаньте! Спать!

— Я скажу маме, что ты на нас кричал, — с глубокой обидой сказала Саша. Миша мгновенно встал на ее сторону.

— Нельзя на детей кричать. — Он смотрел с укоризной, словно дед сделал нечто чудовищное.

Анна Ивановна начала их уговаривать, в конце концов, близнецы улеглись.

* * *

Они проснулись раньше бабушки и дедушки, залезли в холодильник, съели по пирожку, разлили молоко и компот на пол. Анна Ивановна обнаружила внуков на балконе. Они снова таращились в планшеты.

— Может, на реку пойдем? — спросил дед. — Рыбу будем ловить. 

— Не-а, — покачал головой Миша. — Мама говорит, что от солнца кожа стареет.

— Так мы не будем загорать. 

— Не-е, — подключилась Саша. — Не хочу.

На обед они получили жареную рыбу, в которой старательно искали кости. Ссорились из-за остатков компота и требовали мороженое, снова что-то искали в холодильнике, заставив бабушку повысить голос.

День закончился очередной разбитой посудой, после чего Анна Ивановна убрала все бьющееся из гостиной в шкаф. На всякий случай.

* * *

— У нас в парке замечательная игровая площадка. — Анна Ивановна не теряла надежды заставить внуков оставить планшеты и выйти из квартиры. Аргументы, что свежий воздух намного полезней, чем игры в интернете, пролетели мимо внуков.

— И что? — флегматично отозвалась Саша, сосредоточенно играя в «Сабвэй Сёрф». 

— Там дети вашего возраста, — Алексей Андреевич пришел на помощь жене. — Подружитесь с кем-нибудь.

— Нафига? — в тон сестре спросил Миша. — Мы же все равно домой поедем.

— А там у вас есть друзья? 

— Ага. У меня в вконтакте три тысячи подписчиков, — радостно сказал Миша, оторвавшись от планшета. — А у нее всего тысяча триста.

— Неправда! — заверещала Саша. — Две тысячи триста! Я тебя обгоню!

— Ты там никому нафиг не сдалась, — безапеляционно произнес Миша. — Ты никому не нужна.

Деду пришлось встать между внуками, чтобы они опять не подрались.

— Вы же брат и сестра, — увещевала Анна Ивановна. — Вы должны любить друг друга, уважать.

— Мама сказала, что мы никого не должны любить. — Миша исподлобья посмотрел на нее. — Мы вообще ничего не обязаны делать.

На это ни у деда, ни у бабушки не нашлось возражений.

В этот день ничего не разбилось, зато Саша поскользнулась на полу в ванной и, падая, ухватилась за полотенца, оборвав планку с крючками.

— А говорил, что «хоть вешайся», — укорила Анна Ивановна своего мужа. Алексей Андреевич скорбно смотрел на стену, будто та была виновата во всех грехах мира.

* * *

В среду, то есть, на третий день пребывания внуков, Алексей Андреевич крепко задумался о пользе рукоприкладства. Несмотря на суровый характер, он никогда не позволял себе поднимать на кого-либо руку. «Полотенцем, — он горестно смотрел на газету, залитую какао. — Или за ухо оттаскать».

— А что, у вас в городе нет Макдака? — Миша лениво рылся ложкой в овсяной каше. — Не ем такую кашу.

— Хочу манку, люблю манку, — выпалила Саша. — Хочу сосиску.

— Я выйду, куплю сосиску, — подхватилась Анна Ивановна. — Хотите со мной пойти?

Близнецы переглянулись и почти одновременно кивнули.

В магазине они потребовали купить «Растишку» и «Киндер-сюрприз». Бабушка посмотрела на цену, и ей стало не по себе.

— Денег мало? — понимающе спросил Миша. 

— Да нет, деньги есть. — Бабушка, скрипнув зубами, выполнила требование.

* * *

В четверг внуки соизволили пойти в парк. Анна Ивановна поведала им: «Олежка очень любил сюда ходить. Тут так интересно». Внуки ее не слушали.

В парке было много детей, Миша и Саша немного осмотрелись и ринулись в гущу событий. Миша сразу получил в глаз игрушкой, плакать не стал, ударил обидчика его же ведерком. Возмущенная мать обиженного мальчика бросилась на защиту отпрыска. Миша изобразил тяжелое ранение и, держась за лицо, заковылял с площадки. Саша догнала его, неся чью-то машинку. За ней гнался обобранный владелец. Анна Ивановна вернула чужое имущество и сделала внучке выговор. 

— Так нельзя делать.

— Да ладно, — отмахнулась от нее Саша. — Пошли домой?

— А как же играть? — Анна Ивановна оглядывалась. — Тут дети… тут интересно.

Миша взял сестру за руку, и они рванули куда-то за деревья. Испуганная бабушка побежала за ними. Внуки старательно пытались достать монетки со дна небольшого фонтана. Саша оступилась и почти упала в воду, но Анна Ивановна проявила чудеса ловкости и поймала внучку.

Вечером она пила корвалол и прикладывала холодное полотенце ко лбу. 

— Мы уже стары для такого, — сказал Алексей Андреевич. — Слишком стары. Надо было к ним на день приехать.

— Мне тяжело за тремя убирать, — злым голосом ответила Анна Ивановна. — Тебя хватает, так еще и за ними.

— Ты почти ничего не делаешь, — начал было Алексей Андреевич и стушевался под тяжелым взглядом жены.

* * *

Пятница прошла относительно спокойно. Разве что внуки поцапались из-за пульта телевизора, Саша бросила его на пол. От пульта откололся кусочек.

— Хватит! — возопил дед. — Сядьте и молчите!

— Мама говорит, что спокойные дети — больные дети, — нравоучительно сказал Миша.

— Мама говорит! Мама говорит! А мама не говорит, что так нельзя себя вести?! — бушевал дед. 

— Мы хорошие, — обиделась Саша. — Если мы тебе надоели, то зачем просил приехать?

— Ты же ребенок, — вмешалась бабушка. — Нельзя так разговаривать с дедушкой.

— Почему? — удивилась Саша. — А что такого я сказала?

Дед закрыл глаза и опустился на диван.

* * *

— Маленькие монстры. — Алексей Андреевич ворочался в постели. — Неблагодарные маленькие чудовища.

— А за что благодарить? — Анна Ивановна была настроена по-боевому. Муж умолк, не зная, что сказать в ответ.

* * *

Когда Ольга приехала за детьми, Анна Ивановна обняла ее и шепнула на ухо: «Молодец, ты такая сильная».

— Целуйте бабушку и дедушку, и в машину, — скомандовала Ольга. — Что они разбили, порвали? Сколько я должна?

— Ничего. — Алексей Андреевич почти побросал сумки в багажник. — Все в порядке. 

— Тогда я их на целое следующее лето привезу, — пообещала Ольга.

— У нас будет много времени, чтобы придумать отговорку, — сказала Анна Ивановна, когда «Ланос» выехал со двора. Алексей Андреевич согласно кивнул, откупоривая свежий пузырек корвалола.


End file.
